Never Let You Go
by GrittyRe-boot
Summary: Graduation is fast approaching and amicable exes Finn and Rachel are content to go their separate ways, until a moment of passion changes everything. Finn/Rachel and Puck/Quinn with some Puck/Rachel friendship and other pairings.
1. Friend Stuff

**Authors Note: How are you Finchel shippers holding up? I'm fine myself, I'm sad that they're not back together yet, but that is why we have fanfic right? Anyway, I hope you enjoy the hell out of this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, blah blah blah**

Rachel stood in front of the mirror, trying to force away the sad look on her face that threatened to ruin her extremely well thought out prom look. Everything was perfect, the pale pink tea length vintage dress, the white satin gloves, her make-up, her hair. She couldn't have looked prettier that night, and she couldn't have felt more miserable. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop thinking about that day, the day that ruined everything. She hadn't meant for it to happen, she was just so excited about getting into Julliard she just had to tell the world, and for some reason she couldn't fathom, the world started with Finn. The same Finn who broke up with her two years earlier and promptly rekindled things with his ex, the same Finn who never looked at her the same way after that, the same Finn that she wasn't going to prom with that night.

48 hours earlier

Rachel couldn't believe it, it was finally here, the thick envelope she'd been waiting for for four months, well more like 17 years. She knew that she had gotten in without even opening it, still her dads sat there, anxiously goading her on.

"Come on, open it already!" Hiram said, barely containing his rabid enthusiasm.

"The tension is making my hairline recede," Leroy added.

"Okay okay" Rachel said trying to keep it together and failing pathetically. She ripped it open with one smooth motion and pulled out the first sheet of paper. "Ms. Rachel Berry we are proud to inform you that you have been accepted..." Rachel couldn't finish, the happy tears in her throat blocked any further words, she simply threw her arms around both of her fathers and held them close.

"We are so proud of you honey" Leroy said, trying his best not to cry.

"We always knew you could do it," Hiram said.

Rachel released her fathers and wiped her tears, finally able to talk again. "Finally my years of dedication and hard work have paid off, Rachel Berry is officially on her way. Oh my god where's my phone? I have to tell everyone, no one can remain untold." She said looking around for her phone. "Oh, never mind, there's no time."

Rachel grabbed her cardigan and threw it on, bolting through the door without awaiting protest from her fathers.

She hopped into her car anxiously and put it in drive, speeding towards the first place she could think of. She told herself that Kurt should be the first to know. After all, he was practically her best friend now and he would be attending Parsons design school which meant he would be the only other person she'd know in New York. That was what she kept telling herself, but she knew deep down that it wasn't true. The second thing that popped into her mind after the vision of her accepting her first Tony was Finn, and only Finn. She didn't understand why, she had been over him for quite some time. They retained an easy friendship, they both dated other people and they had gotten so good at ignoring the awkward tension between them that it was like it didn't exist anymore, yet he was the first person she wanted to tell about her acceptance letter. She didn't even think it counted unless he knew.

She arrived at Kurt and Finn's house faster than she had anticipated and tried to keep her hand from shaking as she exited the car. Her composure threatened to fall away at any moment as she made her way towards their front door and knocked tentatively.

It didn't take long for Burt to answer the door, "Hey kiddo," he said brightly upon sight of her, Burt had become quite fond of Rachel over time and had always secretly thought that Finn was a dope for letting her go, even if he kept that opinion to himself.

"Hello Mr. Hummel, you're looking well."

"Are you here to see Kurt?"

"Um, yes," Rachel lied.

"Well he's out shopping with Mercedes but he should be home soon if you wanted to wait."

"Okay," She shrugged, trying to sound nonchalant as she entered the house. "Hey, Just a shot in the dark, would Finn happen to be with them?"

"No, Finn's in his room, he's been sulking even more than usual this week."

"He's still upset about his knee?"

"Wouldn't you be?" Burt said.

Rachel's smile fell, she was so excited about her own future that she had completely forgotten how Finn's had fallen apart. She hadn't stopped to think that Finn might not be so excited about her news after all. He was already depressed about everyone moving on without him. His full ride to Notre Dame had been taken away almost as quickly as it had been granted when a car accident took out his right knee two months earlier. With Prom and graduation fast approaching it must have just started to sink in.

"If you wanted to talk to him I'm sure he'd appreciate the company," Burt said.

"Well, since I'm already here," Rachel said. "I'll just show show myself upstairs."

Rachel climbed the stairs briskly and hesitated for just a second before knocking on the door at the end of the hallway.

"It's open," Finn said.

Rachel slowly opened the door and peeked her head in. "Finn?" she said, finding him sprawled out on his bed, playing XBOX with a dour look on his face. He pressed pause on the controller and looked up at her. It was the first time she'd been in his room since they had stopped dating and it was obvious that he was surprised, but from the slight smile that reached his lips she could tell that it was a good surprise.

"Hey Rachel," he said, sitting up and reaching for his crutches.

"It's okay, don't get up," she said, electing instead to sit next to him.

"You know I still can right?" He said, trying not to sound bitter and not entirely succeeding.

"I just came by to see Kurt, I thought I'd say hello while I waited. I hope I'm not interrupting anything"

"No, I was just getting my ass kicked at Call of Duty."

"So is it true you're not going to prom?" Rachel said, trying to make some form of small talk.

"Is that why you came? To try to talk me into it?"

"No, I mean just because it's a beloved school tradition that you'd almost certainly remember fondly for the rest of your life doesn't mean staying home isn't a decision you're completely entitled to," she said. "I'm actually here because I had some news."

"Oh yeah, what kind of news?"

"Well um." Rachel glanced at Finn's crutches, immediately losing her nerve. "You know what, it's not important," she said, starting to get up.

"Rachel, it's me," Finn said, gently grabbing her arm. "You can tell me anything, you know that."

"Okay," she said "Well, you know how I had that audition four months ago in New York?"

"You got into Julliard," Finn said as a statement rather then a question.

"How did you know that?"

"Come on Rachel, it's you. They'd have to be deaf, dumb and blind not to accept you. I knew the second you told everyone you were applying," Finn said. "What I don't understand is how you could suddenly not think that it was important."

"Well I was really excited to tell you, but then I remembered..." She trailed off, glancing at his knee.

Finn looked down where she was looking. His face was still tinged with sadness but he smiled through it. "Rachel, don't make this about me," He said. "This is about you."

"So you're not upset?"

"Of course not, I'm so proud of you Rachel. I've always been proud of you," Finn hugged his friend tight and allowed her to hug him back.

"Good, because you were the first person I thought of when I found out," she said as he released her.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Of course."

"That actually means a lot to me," he said. "And don't worry, I'll be fine. I'm just kind of in a weird place right now. It's just hard to believe that it's all going to be over soon."

"Finn you make it sound like you're dying in two months. You're just graduating that's all. It's an accomplishment," Rachel said optimistically.

"I know it should feel that way but for some reason I just can't shake the feeling that high school is as good as it's going to get for me you know?"

"That's not true," Rachel said, placing her hands on his shoulders, forcing him to look at her. "You're going to go to college and you're going to have a career and you're going to be the great man I always knew you could be."

He gave her a weak smile, "you really believe in me that much?" He said.

"More," She said, smiling. Just then, without knowing exactly why, she pulled him forward and kissed him right on the lips. It wasn't meant to be romantic, she just wanted to make him feel better, to show him that she cared. But for some reason that friendly, platonic kiss turned into another, slightly longer one before it turned into Finn Running his fingers through her hair and exploring her eager mouth with his tongue.

"Whoa, what the hell was that?" Finn said confusingly as he quickly pushed her away.

"It was a kiss, it was just a friendly kiss between friends," Rachel said smoothing her hair nervously.

"Really because it kind of felt like I had my tongue in your mouth and you were sort of okay with it."

"Mm hmm, Friends do that," Rachel said awkwardly.

"Okay, just so were clear," Finn said before pulling her into him once more and kissing her with abandon. He had forgotten how good kissing Rachel had felt, he had forgotten how perfectly she fit into his arms and how sweet her lips tasted. But in one moment all of those memories were flooding back as he lowered her down on his bed.

"Finn what are we doing?" Rachel said, her voice muffled by his kisses.

"Friend stuff," Finn replied as he began to unbutton her shirt and she got to work on his pants.

"This is really stupid isn't it?" Rachel said as they continued to remove each others clothes.

"Well if I were smart I wouldn't be going to Community College," Finn said closing the distance between them once more.

"Wait Finn," Rachel said, gently pushing him away. "Are we really going to do this?"

He gave her a soft look and smiled, he wasn't sure why being with Rachel could feel so right after all of that time apart, but it did and there was no way he was stopping.

"Are you scared?" Finn said.

Rachel simply nodded. "But I'm not scared because I don't want to, I'm scared because I do."

"Me too," Finn said. "And also a little because Burt's downstairs."

"Do you think we can be quiet?" Rachel said as Finn continued to softly kiss her.

"I love you Rachel," he said breathlessly, just as surprised by the declaration as she was.

"You do?" She said.

"Yeah, I just realized that I never really stopped."

She said nothing, instead she began to cry.

"Hey, hey what's the matter?" he said softly, kissing her mouth and her tear stained cheeks. "Why are you crying?"

"Because," She said tearfully. "Because, I love you too."

**Sorry to any community college students out there who may have been offended by that crack. I actually attended a community college myself :)**


	2. Prom ises, Prom ises

Rachel had often imagined making love to Finn, and although it was undoubtedly him laying beneath her in the afterglow, that was where the comparison between fantasy and reality ended. There were no candles, no soft music, no 1000 thread count sheets dusted with rose petals. It was just her and Finn and passion and vulnerability. And as she lied in his arms saying nothing as he held her close and stroked her damp, disheveled hair, she somehow felt it was even better.

"Are you okay?" He whispered softly in her ear.

She simply nodded, "I'm just thinking."

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"About you, about us, about what happens now. What are you thinking about?" She said.

Before he had time to answer the sound of Kurt's voice from downstairs sent them both into a frenzy, jumping out of bed and throwing on their clothes and shoes as quickly as they could find them.

"Oh crap I forgot all about Kurt." Finn said as he frantically pulled on his jeans, trying not to strain his injured knee in the process

"He chooses _now_ to shop in a timely manner?" Rachel said, buttoning her cardigan.

"Here, don't forget these," Finn said tossing her her panties.

"Thanks," she said pulling them on just as Kurt knocked on Finn's door.

"What should we do?" Rachel mouthed to Finn.

"Open it," Finn mouthed back.

"What are you doing in there?" Kurt called from behind the door.

Rachel took a second to compose herself before opening the door for Kurt.

"Hey Kurt," Rachel said in a slightly higher pitch than she had meant to.

"Um, hey Rachel," Kurt said, looking at them suspiciously. "My dad told me you were here."

"Um yes I was just here to, um…"

"Rachel got into Julliard," Finn blurted nervously.

"That's great Rachel, congratulations," Kurt said.

"Yeah, I'm super excited. I just can't wait to tell everyone. In fact I think I'll go do that right now." She said before abruptly ducking out, shutting the door behind her and leaving Kurt and Finn alone in his room.

"Um, wait Rach—" Finn started, but she was gone before she could hear him.

Kurt waited for Rachel's footsteps to get quiet before turning his glance back towards Finn. "Oh my god I can't believe you had sex with Rachel," He said disapprovingly.

"How did you kn— I mean, no I didn't," Finn chuckled nervously. "Don't be ridiculous."

"And by that you mean…"

"We totally did it," Finn blurted sheepishly.

"You're insane," Kurt said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I know," Finn said, knitting his brow in shame

"You took your ex girlfriend's virginity the second you find out she's leaving."

"I know"

"This is by a large margin the stupidest thing you've ever done."

"I know," He agreed once again.

"How did this even happen?"

"Now that I don't know. I mean she came over to tell you about Julliard but you weren't here so she told me instead and you know I was happy for her but sad for me so she was comforting me a little bit and she kissed me and then I kissed her and... and she tasted like… skittles," Finn said, smiling a little at the last part.

"Okay I don't need to know what she tastes like," Kurt said dismissively. "What are you going to do? What if she wants to get back together?"

Finn contemplated that for a second. "Well, what if _I _want to get back together?"

Kurt sat next to Finn, rubbing his temples in frustration. "You can't be serious Finn. I mean have you thought about this at all? She's going to New York in less than six months. To live."

"And I'm staying here, I know . Look, I know it's crazy and sudden, but… I think I'm still in love with her."

"You _think_ you're still in love with her?"

"Okay, I know I'm still in love with her."

"That's great but do you really think that now is the best time for you to figure that out?"

Finn dwelled on Kurt's words for a second before falling backwards onto his bed in frustration, his head even more of a mess than before.

* * *

Rachel tried to rein in her smile as she dialed Noah Puckerman's number on her cell phone, she knew it was only a couple of days before prom and that changing her plans at the last minute was the last thing that she would ever do had she not just made passionate love to her ex-boyfriend.

"Puckasaurus here," Puck answered after five rings.

"Good news Noah, you're off the hook," Rachel said excitedly.

"Who is this?" Puck said.

"It's your prom date, well actually as of 4 O'clock today your ex-prom date."

"Wait, you're dumping me." Puck said.

"Come on Noah, you didn't want to go with me in the first place, now you can go stag as planned and hit on as many desperate single girls as you'd like."

"What makes you think I didn't want to go with you?"

"Well, when I asked you I believe your response was 'I don't want to go with you.'"

"That's how you took it?"

"Look Noah. You were very sweet for agreeing to this but we both know that we'd be much happier going with other people."

"Let me guess, you're taking Finn?"

"Well it's not set in stone but I have reason to believe that my once and future paramour will be asking me to accompany him to our senior prom by the day's end."

"Well good luck with that," Puck said.

"And you know Noah, it's not too late for you to ask Quinn," Rachel said carefully.

"Are you kidding me with that?"

"Well I know you've never really gotten over her, and you've been even lonelier since Lauren got recruited by that underground grappling league in Guadalajara. Maybe this is your chance to finally show Quinn how you really feel."

"Quinn doesn't care how I feel, besides she's taking Sam," Puck said bitterly.

"She doesn't love Sam and Sam doesn't love her. They're only going together because they're the favorites to win king and Queen. Trust me, once she graduates she's going to realize how wrong she was to run away from her feelings."

"Are you done Berry? My pecs aren't gonna sculpt themselves."

"I have to get off anyway, you know, in case a certain someone calls."

"Yeah yeah, see you tomorrow," Puck said.

"Okay, and don't forget what I said," Rachel said before hanging up the phone. She sat her cell down carefully, sat up straight and fluffed her hair as if Finn would actually see her when he called to ask her to prom. Little did she know, he wouldn't be calling that night.


	3. Last Chances

Finn hadn't slept a wink that night, as Kurt's words continued to loom in his head. Being with Rachel in that way made him happier than he had been in months, possibly ever. But he knew all the same that it wouldn't last. Rachel was leaving, her whole life was in front of her and he couldn't help but wonder where that left him. He couldn't ask her to stay, not after all of her years of hard work. He couldn't follow her to New York either, the chances of a handicapped 18 year old with no degree or skills finding a job that paid enough for a New York apartment were miniscule. Those were the thoughts that coursed through his head throughout the night. He tossed and turned and repeatedly got out his cell phone just to stare at Rachel's name on his contact list, but he couldn't bring himself to press send.

* * *

Rachel tried not to panic, she was sure something had just come up. She knew there had to have been a good reason for Finn not calling her last night. She stood next to his locker that morning, waiting for him to arrive, needing to talk about what they had shared the afternoon before. As he finally approached his locker, clomping down the hallway on his crutches, she smoothed her hair and put on her best smile for him.

"Good morning Finn," she said sweetly.

"Hey," he said back. She wasn't sure why but he seemed nervous, and a little sad. She placed her hands on his shoulders and stood up on her tippy toes to plant a soft kiss on his lips. Her eyes being closed, she couldn't see the pained look on his face as she kissed him.

With her hands still on his shoulders she looked deep into his eyes and smiled. "I just wanted to tell you that yesterday was so special to me, and although I lack a basis for comparison I feel obliged to say that I found your lovemaking to be enthusiastic yet gentle," she said.

"Umm, thank you," Finn said awkwardly.

Rachel grabbed Finn's books for him and began to work out the combination on his locker. "So I was looking up tux rental stores online and I was able to find a place that rents them out last minute. I thought we could go together after school." She said as she placed his books in his locker.

"Okay, and why do I need a tux?" he said confusedly.

Rachel stopped to look at him. "Because silly, prom is tomorrow… you are taking me right?"

"Rachel I—

"Oh my god, I have the perfect dress," She interrupted. "It's like Audrey Hepburn circa 1963 meets Zooey Deschanel circa 2009."

"Rachel—

"And as you know Kurt booked us a limo so we can all go tog—

"Rachel," Finn said firmly.

"Is there something wrong Finn?"

"I told you, I'm not going to prom."

"Oh," Rachel said dejectedly. "I just thought that since… well yesterday."

"And yesterday was great but, I mean, it doesn't change anything."

"How can you say that Finn?"

"I didn't mean it that way," Finn said.

"How did you mean it?"

"I just meant that maybe we rushed into things without thinking, you know?"

"So you're saying it was a mistake?" Rachel said, her voice cracking.

"No, that's not what I mean. Rachel, you know how much I care about you—

"Do I Finn? Because that's not what I'm getting at all from you right now."

"I'm just saying we should think about this."

"About what, Finn?" she said, raising her voice.

"About us, about whether getting back together now is the right thing."

Rachel tried to keep her tears at bay, but it was hopeless, she couldn't believe he was doing this to her now. "You know what," she said tearfully. "I think you're right. Yesterday was a mistake."

"Rachel, wait," he said as she stormed off crying. All he wanted to do was go after her, to tell her how much he loved her, but all he could do was punch his locker and swear loudly at himself. Kurt was right. His timing was awful, if only he had sorted out his feelings two years ago when it could have made a difference.

* * *

Finn tried not to look at Rachel during glee practice that day, just like Rachel tried not to look at Finn, but they couldn't help glancing back and forth at each other obsessively while waiting for Mr. Schue to arrive.

"I have some news everyone," Mr. Schue said as he shuffled in. "Now I know you're all still upset about losing Nationals but there's a consolation prize."

"Did the jocks decide to call off the pee balloons at graduation?" Kurt said.

"Even better, apparently one of the celebrity judges is going to be in town for a ribbon cutting ceremony and they were so impressed by your performance at nationals that they've agreed to come perform a song tomorrow at the prom."

"Oh my god is it—

"Yup, John Oates," Will said excitedly, interrupting Mercedes.

"Oh, that's… awesome." Artie said, trying to feign some enthusiasm.

"And it gets even better, guess who's opening for him."

"Somebody important?" Santana said bitchily.

"Nope," Will said, clearly not having correctly heard Santana. "You are."

The club squealed in excitement, all except for Finn and Rachel.

"We're playing prom? This is sick, do you have any idea how much formally dressed tail I'm going to get?" Puck said.

"It's the perfect Swan Song," Kurt added.

"We have to do Abba, like an all Abba set," Sam said.

"I don't like the Flinstones," Brittany complained.

"Well if we're going to get this down by tomorrow I suggest we start rehearsing now," Will said, "Places everyone."

* * *

As the glee club exited the choir room at the end of practice, still buzzing over the news, Will stopped Finn in his tracks.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" Will said.

"You're not going to try to convince me to go to prom are you?" Finn said dourly.

"Well, yeah, actually I am," Will said. Finn sighed, but didn't protest. "Look, I know you think that after all that's happened staying home is the right decision, but if you miss out on this you're going to regret it. Finn, this is one of the last times you're all going to get to sing together, your last chance to—

"You see," Finn interrupted. "Why does everything have to be about last chances? _'this is the last time we'll all be together, this is my last chance to sing with glee club,' _Why would I want to be a part of that? It's depressing."

"And you think it'll be any less depressing if you sit it out?"

"I don't know… maybe."

"Well I'm telling you now, it won't be. Just please think about it, It's not going to be the same without you." With that, Will patted Finn on the back and started towards the door, but before he walked out he left him with one final word of advice. "And I know you don't want to hear about last chances, but this really might be your last chance to show Rachel how you really feel."

"Mr. Schue I didn't—

"I'm just saying," Will said. And with that, he was gone.


	4. Date Expectations

Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel's pre-dance tradition was in full-swing the day of prom. The air reeked of hair spray and nail polish, tubes of makeup and skincare products were strewn about and there was hearty laughter in the air, coming from everyone except Rachel.

"Jesus Christ will you cheer up? This is supposed to be a happy day." Kurt said as he worked on Rachel's elegant French twist.

"I'm sorry Kurt," Rachel said, forcing a smile.

"Look, I know you don't want to hear this right now, but Finn has a point."

"Kurt do you really think siding with the scumbag boyfriend is an effective display of your gay best friend duties?" Mercedes said.

"Call me that again Mercedes, see what happens," Kurt said coolly, causing Mercedes to shrug sheepishly. "And Rachel, I don't mean to upset you, but getting back together with Finn now is just a bit unrealistic don't you think?"

"Of course I know that," Rachel said. "I know we're going to be apart in less than six months and it would be easier to stay friends but…

"But what?"

"But, I love him Kurt. I can't help it no matter how much I try to."

Kurt put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. "And I loved Blaine, and as difficult as it was for me when he moved away I knew that we were both better off as friends, now we can be free to pursue other relationships without guilt, we don't have to spend more time missing each other than being together. It's better for everyone."

"Okay if you're so all about pursuing other relationships then why are you going stag tonight instead of taking Rachel?" Mercedes said.

"Mercedes if you haven't noticed, Rachel is a girl."

"Oh I've noticed, but that's not what I mean. You see, what I think is you wanted to free yourself up for tonight because part of you is holding out hope that Blaine's going to show up at this thing."

"I am not," Kurt said.

"Okay," Mercedes said under her breath.

"You're one to talk miss 'I have a boyfriend at another school who just happens to have never met any of my friends,'" Kurt shot back.

"Tre'Antay isn't made up if that's what you're getting at, we met at the Kent State tour, I told you that," Mercedes insisted.

"Oh please, that name sounds totally made up."

"Well yeah, he's black."Mercedes said, shrugging.

"Okay you guys, enough," Rachel said. "Mercedes, I believe you and I can't wait to meet him."

"Thank you," Mercedes said.

"You're welcome, and Kurt I'm sure if he could Blaine would love to go to prom with you tonight," Rachel said, turning her attention to Kurt."

"I told you I don't care about Blaine in that way anymore," Kurt said unconvincingly. "But thank you."

"And even though I'm without a date I'm just going to go to this thing with my head held high and try not to think about the nameless individual who broke my heart… again."

"Rachel, you left your cell in the kitchen, you have a phone call." Leroy said, entering the room with Rachel's phone in tow.

Rachel's heart skipped a beat. It couldn't be Finn… could it? As she took the phone from her dad and saw Puck's smug face on the screen her smile fell. "Hi Noah," she said dourly.

"Jeez, great to talk to you too."

"Are you calling to rub Finn's rejection in my face even more?"

"No I'm calling because the last time I checked you needed a prom date."

Rachel's smile returned, "Really, you'd still go with me?" She said.

"A Jew never leaves another Jew hanging," Puck said. "I'll show up with you and I'll dance with you at the beginning and end of the night, between then I get free reign to hit on whoever I want."

"Like a certain blonde shiska goddess perchance?" Rachel said slyly.

"Okay, I'm hanging up now," Puck said.

Rachel pressed end on her phone. "Well, at least tonight's not a total loss."

* * *

_and i don't even care to shake these zipper blues__  
__and we don't know__  
__just where our bones will rest__  
__to dust i guess__  
__forgotten and absorbed into the earth below_

_double cross the vacant and the bored__  
__they're not sure just what we have in the store__  
__morphine city slippin dues down to see__  
__that we don't even care as restless as we are_

_we feel the pull in the land of a thousand guilts__  
__and poured cement, lamented and assured__  
__to the lights and towns below__  
__faster than the speed of sound_

_faster than we thought we'd go, beneath the sound of hope__  
__justine never knew the rules,__  
__hung down with the freaks and the ghouls__  
__no apologies ever need be made, i know you better than you fake it—_

"I was listening to that," Finn said as Burt shut off his ipod speaker upon entrance into the kitchen.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Burt said, glancing at the drink Finn nursed at the counter.

"Relax, it's apple juice," Finn said.

"Oh," Burt said sitting down next to him. "So how're you holding up?"

"How do you think? I'm drinking apple juice out of a scotch glass and listening to sad alt-rock while the girl I love goes to prom by herself."

"Well did you ever try sucking it up and taking her?"

"Of course but…"

"But what?"

"It's just better this way okay?"

Burt gave Finn a confused look. "How is you being miserable and her being miserable making anything better?"

"Well of course it's not better now, but it will be. She's leaving, all I can do is hold her back."

"Finn, she's leaving the state not the planet,"

"It's not just the distance. She's going to meet all of these people who are a hundred times smarter and more sophisticated and more talented than I am. I'm not saying it's going to happen right away but sooner or later she's going to realize that I'm just not…"

"Not what?"

"…enough," Finn said sadly.

"How could you even think something like that?"

"Because, after I leave high school I'm not going to be the golden boy anymore, I'm just going to be Rachel's loser boyfriend."

Burt shook his head in disappointment, "First of all no son of mine is a loser, second when have you ever not been enough for Rachel? With all of the crap you put each other through she still loves you, have you ever wondered why that is?"

"I always assumed it was the height," Finn said.

"Maybe you should try asking her instead of deciding how she should spend the rest of her life," Burt said. "You know where to find her."

"I can't go to that Prom,"

"Look, I know that facing your future is scary. But the future is going to happen whether you face it or not," Burt said. "Whether Rachel is in it depends entirely on you manning the hell up right now and going after her."

"I don't expect you to understand," Finn said before downing the rest of his beverage and getting up off the bar stool to return to his room, leaving Burt alone in the kitchen. Burt sighed and picked up Finn's empty glass to place it in the dishwasher.

"Hey Burt," Finn said, returning to the kitchen less than a minute later.

"Your mom keeps your dad's old tux in the basement, I'll go grab it," Burt said, without having to be asked.

"Thanks Burt," Finn said, smiling for the first time that night.

**Yay, Finn's going to prom, but will it be too late? Stay tuned for more!**


	5. Stage Presence

**Sorry for the short chapter, it only seems longer because of the lyrics. I'll try to update soon and make the next chapter longer.**

_Rachel, I love you and I always will, and I'd love nothing more than to take you to your prom tonight_

_Rachel I'm so sorry about everything, I love you and if you'd let me I'd love to take you to your prom tonight._

_You? Me? Prom? What do you say babe?_

"Okay just knock you coward," Finn said, nervously to himself. He stopped fidgeting, fixed his hair, adjusted his tie and checked his breath before finally knocking on her door.

It took longer than he would have liked for someone to finally answer but once they did he couldn't control the word vomit that spewed out of his mouth.

"I-love-you-and-I-always-will-please-go-to-the-prom-with-me!" Finn blurted frantically before even waiting to see who it was.

"Well Finn, I'm very flattered and if I were twenty years younger and not in a committed relationship then who knows?" Leroy said.

"Oh, sorry Mr. Berry," Finn said sheepishly. "Is Rachel here? Did she leave? She didn't leave yet did she?"

"Sorry Finn, Noah picked her up about ten minutes ago, you just missed her," Hiram said, joining his partner at the door.

"Noah?" Finn said.

"You know, the kid with the Mohawk?"

"Puck's name is Noah?" Finn said confusedly. "You know what, nevermind, I have to go, thanks." Finn left the Berry's front stoop as quickly as his crutches would allow, silently regretting stopping to buy that bouquet of lilies and last minute orchid corsage.

* * *

"Thank you for doing this Noah," Rachel said as they exited the limo, arms linked.

"Hey no problem. You know I never get tired of pissing Finn off."

"Well, If Finn cared enough to get angry then he would be here right now," she said sadly.

"Trust me Rachel, he cares. He's just a dumbass who's too afraid of his own shadow to go after what he wants."

"What makes you think that?"

"Oh please, do you even notice the way he's eye humping you all the time? Subtlety isn't exactly his strong suit."

She rested on Puck's words for a second before quickly shaking them off. "You know what, let's not talk about Finn, this is our night. All of ours," Rachel said, reaching her other hand out for Kurt.

"That's my girl," Kurt said, taking her arm and Mercedes's.

"Great, a geek chain, what did I get myself into?" Puck sighed.

"Hey, Mercedes!" cried a voice from behind them. They all turned their heads to find a tall, snappily dressed young man with a big smile running up to meet them.

"Tre!" Mercedes cried giddily before unlinking her arm from Kurt's and going to meet her date.

"Well how about that, he does exist," Kurt said.

"I told you," Rachel said.

"Everyone, this is Tre, Tre, this is everyone." Mercedes said, returning hand in hand with Tre.

"It's very lovely to meet you," Rachel said.

"Good to meet you too," he said. "Rachel right?"

"Yep, that's me."

"Mercedes has told me a lot about you, mostly that you're the second most talented singer in glee."

"Second huh? Well we'll just see about that when we hit that stage," Rachel said, taking it in good humor while Mercedes grinned sheepishly.

"Hi, I'm Kurt, happy to see that you're a real person," Kurt said, shaking his hand.

"Am I supposed to get that?" Tre whispered over to Mercedes who shot daggers at Kurt.

"Just ignore him," Mercedes said.

"Shouldn't be too hard with a date as fine as you," Tre said scoping out Mercedes in her royal blue V-neck dress.

"Isn't he just so sweet and truthful?" Mercedes joked as they continued to head to the double doors.

"Hey guys, you all look great! Will said meeting them as they entered the elaborately decorated gym. "Oates just arrived and the others are onstage prepping for the show."

"Well I shouldn't be long, why don't you go get some punch?" Mercedes said, kissing Tre on the cheek.

"Alright, break a leg up there babe," Tre said.

"Mercedes, he seems so nice," Rachel said as Tre departed in search of punch.

"And did you see his teeth? They're downright pearly," Kurt added.

"Well I'm so glad you approve of my imaginary boyfriend Kurt."

"I'm sorry," Kurt said, putting an arm around her.

"I can't wait to rock out on that stage tonight, I'm gonna have enough panties thrown at me to open up a store," Puck said smugly.

"Thanks a lot Finn," Rachel said under her breath, approaching the stage with her friends.

* * *

"Welcome McKinley High School ," droned principal Figgins in his trademark monotone. "In honor of our celebrity guest Mr. John Oates of the band Daryl Hall and John Oates, the new Directions have prepared a special performance for your amusement. Please welcome the New Directions."

Rachel began to sing with the kind of pep that betrayed the sadness she felt inside

_What I want you've got__  
__And it might be hard to handle__  
__Like the flame that burns the candle__  
__The candle feeds the flame, yeah, yeah_

Mercedes continued with the second verse, even more on her game than usual, eager to impress her boyfriend.

_What I've got's full stock__  
__Of thoughts and dreams that scatter__  
__Then you pull them all together__  
__And how I can't explain__  
__Oh, yeah_

Puck sang the chorus to all of the ladies in the audience and of course to Quinn

_Well, well you__  
__(Ooh-ho, hoo-ooh, ooh-oo)__  
__You make my dreams come true__  
__(You-hoo, you, you-hoo, hoo, you, hoo)__  
__Well, well, well you__  
__(You-hoo, hoo-hoo-ooh)__  
__Oh, yeah__  
__You make my dreams come true__  
__(You make my dreams)__  
__Come true__  
__(You-hoo, you, you-hoo, hoo, you, hoo)_

Rachel sang the third verse, the fun cheesy song having clearly lifted her spirits a little

_On a night when bad dreams become a screamer__  
__When they're messin' with the dreamer__  
__I can laugh it in the face__  
__Twist and shout my way out__  
__And wrap yourself around me__  
__'Cos I ain't the way you found me__  
__And I'll never be the same__  
__Oh, yeah_

But when the chorus started again the rest of the glee clubbers had to do a double take, the voice was familiar, but completely unexpected.

_Well, 'cos you__  
__(Ooh-ho, hoo-ooh, ooh-oo)__  
__You make my dreams come true__  
__(You-hoo, you, you-hoo, hoo, you, hoo)__  
__Well, well, well you__  
__(You-hoo, hoo-hoo-ooh)__  
__You make my dreams come true__  
__(You make my dreams)__  
__Come true__  
__(You-hoo, you, you-hoo, hoo, you, hoo)_

Rachel and Finn began to sing the refrain. She tried and failed to hide her surprise at Finn suddenly being there, singing with her. He had left his crutches backstage and even though he was trying his hardest to keep the weight off of his knee, he wasn't much worse at dancing than usual.

_Listen to this_

_I'm down on my daydream__  
__Oh, that sleepwalk should be over by now__  
__I know__  
__'Bout you__  
__Yeah, yeah__  
__You make my dreams come true__  
__(You-hoo, you, you-hoo, hoo, you, hoo)__  
__Oh, yeah__  
__I've waited, waited for you, girl__  
__(You-hoo, hoo-hoo-ooh)__  
__Oh, yeah__  
__You make my dreams come true__  
__(You make my dreams)__  
__Come true_

As the song ended and the crowd applauded, Finn and Rachel continued to look at each other. He couldn't entirely read her expression, she was definitely surprised but he couldn't decipher the other emotions that were clearly at work there.

"Rach—" Finn started, reaching out for her, but it was to no avail. She turned and stormed off before he could get out another word.


	6. Dance the Blues Away

"Now without Futher introduction, please welcome Mr. John—"

"Rachel!" Finn yelled cutting off Figgins, "Rachel!"

He knew he wouldn't be able to run after her, not on a bad knee through a crowd of people, his only chance was to get her to stop somehow. She was already a third of the way through the gym and she wasn't responding to him desperately calling her name over and over. At that point his only hope was to do something big.

"Oates, hey Oates, I need your help man," Finn said, accosting the curly haired older gentleman who had just appeared on stage.

"Okay," Oates said confusedly. "That's a little weird, but I guess."

"Can you play that song, _Just Like Heaven_?"

"That's not one of my songs."

"I know, but I don't know anything from Wham," He said desperately.

"But I'm not from Wha— you know what, sure." Oates said, rolling his eyes and starting to play a familiar song on his guitar, the band immediately following.

She was about ten feet away from the door when she heard it, Finn singing to her in front of everyone, the same song he had sang to her on their first date at the karaoke bar, the song that summed up his feelings for her at that very moment, the one she couldn't ignore no matter how much she wanted to. Almost against her will, she turned around to face him.

"_Show me, show me, show me how you do that trick__  
__The one that makes me scream" she said__  
__"The one that makes me laugh" she said__  
__And threw her arms around my neck__  
__"Show me how you do it__  
__And I promise you I promise that__  
__I'll run away with you__  
__I'll run away with you"_

_Spinning on that dizzy edge__  
__I kissed her face I kissed her neck__  
__And dreamed of all the different ways I had__  
__To make her glow__  
__"Why are you so far away?" she said__  
__"Oh, won't you ever know that I'm in love with you__  
__That I'm in love with you"__  
__You__  
__Soft and only__  
__You__  
__Lost and lonely__  
__You__  
__Strange as angels__  
__Dancing in the deepest oceans__  
__Twisting in the water__  
__You're just like a dream_

_Daylight licked me into shape__  
__I must have been asleep for days__  
__And moving lips to breathe her name__  
__I opened up my eyes__  
__And found myself alone alone__  
__Alone above a raging sea__  
__That stole the only girl I loved__  
__And drowned her deep inside of me_

_You__  
__Soft and only__  
__You__  
__Lost and lonely__  
__You__  
__Just like heaven_

The song didn't look like it had worked as well as he'd hoped. She still looked angry, pissed even, but she was there, she hadn't left, and that was definitely a start.

As Oates finally took the stage solo, the applause was scattered and unenthusiastic, since everyone was clearly more interested in the drama going on on the dance floor.

"Rachel," Finn said, making his way toward her as carefully as possible as _One On On_e began to play in the background.

_I'm tired of playing on the team__  
__It seems I don't get time out anymore…_

"Why are you doing this to me Finn?" Rachel said, her arms crossed.

"Rachel I'm sorry, I was so stupid, I never meant to hurt you I just—

"Did it anyway, just like you always do," She said. He didn't answer her, he just stared, a half smile gracing his lips.

"What?" she said, annoyed.

"Nothing, you just look… beautiful," He said, unable to take his eyes off of her.

"It's not going to work Finn, you really hurt me," she said, sniffling.

"Do you want to get out of here?" He blurted, resting on the thin sliver of hope that she wasn't done with him yet.

She mulled it over for a second before letting out an almost inaudible "okay."

He tried taking her hand as they headed out the double doors, but she pulled it away. Clearly not ready to forgive him yet.

* * *

Quinn stood in the corner decked out in her champagne gown, the same bored look on her face that had become her signature. Anyone who had seen her standing there would have assumed that she was just above all of the school dance nonsense. But she knew better, and so did he.

"So," Puck said, sauntering up to her. "How about a dance, you know, for old times sake?"

She scoffed at him, "When have we ever danced?"

"Come on, you know you want to dance with me. I saw you checking me out during that song." He said smugly.

"If it's all that same I think I'll pass. Besides, I'm here with Sam."

"Who is currently chatting up a junior," Puck said pointing at Sam.

"Fine, one dance," Quinn said, rolling her eyes.

_You can't tell me you don't miss me girl__  
__I think I might know you too well_

"So what happened to us Quinn, how come we never gave it a real shot?" Puck said as he slow danced with Quinn.

She simply shrugged, " Maybe it was because 'your daddy knocked me up while I was dating his best friend' isn't something I would ever want to say to my future children."

"That's your problem, you were always too worried about appearances to just go after what you wanted."

"What makes you think I ever wanted you?" Quinn said icily.

"Because I know you, you think I don't but I do."

"You know me?" she said skeptically.

"Yeah, I do."

"Okay, than who am I?"

"Well, you're kind of a bitch." He said simply.

"Okay, I'm leaving now," she said starting away. But she didn't get far before he gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to his side.

"I meant that in a good way, and I'm not finished," He said. You're the girl who wants everyone to think she's perfect, but you're not. You have this sexy rebel badass inside of you that you won't let out because you've become so comfortable with everyone thinking you're that girl. But I see that rebel badass in you, and she turns me right the hell on."

Quinn blushed a little but quickly forced the reaction away. "You're ridiculous," she said.

"Maybe, but I still got you to dance with me." He said smugly.

Quinn shook her head and bit her lip, trying not to give him the satisfaction of smiling. "This is a pity dance, plain and simple."

"I'll take it," he said, pulling her in closer.

* * *

Finn and Rachel sat on the stage of the auditorium, saying nothing for a good long while.

"A lot of memories in this place huh?" Finn said.

"I'm still not talking to you," Rachel said shortly.

"Then why are you here with me?" Finn said.

She looked at him for a second before speaking. "Because I'm in love with you." She sighed.

"I thought that might be it," he said, smirking.

"Don't smile, you don't deserve to smile and you don't deserve my love," She said with a bit of the spunk that he loved about her.

"I know," he said, putting on his serious face. "I never have."

"I can't believe this is how I'm spending my prom," she said to the ceiling. "I should be dancing and having fun, not sitting in an empty auditorium with the guy who blew me off."

"Rachel, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blow you off. I just panicked, I was afraid."

"You're always afraid Finn, you say you love me but you're too afraid to be with me."

"I do love you," he said, squeezing her hand. This time she didn't pull it away.

"Then what are you afraid of?" she said.

"Of everything, your dreams, your talent, of you leaving me."

"Why would I leave you?"

"Why wouldn't you?" He said, raising his voice a little. "Rachel, when you told me you were going to New York it took some time to dawn on me that you weren't coming back."

"Finn—

"But it doesn't matter," he continued, cutting her off. "Maybe down the line you will realize that your dreams are bigger than me after all."

"Finn I—

"But I want to be with you now, and if the time comes when you want different things I'm just going to have to fight for you harder."

"I don't have to go to New York I—

"Rachel stop," He said, wiping away the tear that had rolled down her cheek. "Do you love me?"

"Yes," she said tearfully. "Very much."

"Then you have to go."

Rachel broke down and buried her face into his chest, crying bitterly.

"Shh, it's okay Rachel." he said, rubbing her back and kissing the top of her head, while trying desperately not to cry himself.

"No it's not," she said, resurfacing. "Don't you think I'm scared too? I'm terrified Finn. It's like everything I've worked so hard for is finally happening, I'm finally getting out of Lima and I'm not sure if I can do it."

"You can, you're stronger than anyone I've ever met."

"No, I'm not strong. I need glee, I need my parents and my friends, I need… I need you."

"And you have me."

"Will you come visit me?" She said, starting to pull herself together.

"Every chance I get." He said smiling. "And you know, you have Kurt too, don't forget Kurt."

"Yeah, he's the only reason I'm not freaking out even more right now, but don't tell him I told you that, he'll never stop bringing it up," she said, giggling through her tears.

"Rachel, do you want to dance?" He said softly.

"Yeah, I guess we should start heading back. She said, starting to get up.

"No, I meant right here, just you and me."

"There's no music," She said.

"Well, that's why you're you. What do you say, will you sing for me?"

Rachel smiled her brilliant smile and reached her hand out for him. He took it and carefully stood up, grimacing a little in the process.

"Are you okay?" she said.

"Yeah, I'm perfect," he answered, putting his hands on her small waist as she put her arms around his neck.

_she started to sing softly as they danced._

_Don't stray don't ever go away_

_I should be much to smart for this_

_You know it gets the better o__f me _

_sometimes w__hen you and I collide_

_I fall into an ocean of you__  
__Pull me out in time__  
__Don't let me drown__  
__Let me down__  
__I say its all because of you _

_and here I go__  
__Losing my control__  
__I'm practicing your name__  
__So I can say it to your face it doesn't seem right__  
__To look you in the eye__  
__And let all the things you mean to me__  
__Come tumbling out my mouth indeed its time__  
__Tell you why__  
__I say its infinately true__  
_

_Say you'll stay__  
__Don't come and go__  
__Like you do__  
__Sway my way__  
__Yeah I need to know__  
__All about you_—

As much as Finn hated to silence her beautiful voice, he knew he couldn't go another second without kissing her. And to his delight, she kissed him back.

**Sigh, as talented as RIB is, (way more talented than me that's for sure) I like the way I write finchel so much better. Anyway, thanks for all of the nice comments. I'll try to keep it up with the quick updates.**


	7. King of Hearts

Quinn wasn't sure how one dance with Puck turned into seven, but somehow she wasn't complaining, they didn't say much, but he smelled nice and he liked the feeling of his body being so close to hers. She was suddenly reminded how she had been led astray by him in the first place.

"So, what do you say to Santana's party after this?" Puck whispered in Quinn's ear, sending an unwelcome but arousing chill down her spine.

"I say we all know that her parties are just an excuse to get drunk and have sex."

"You don't need to convince me Quinn, I'm already into it."

"There's also the fact that I've hated Santana ever since I first started feeling emotions."

"And yet you've put up with her anyway, you may as well get something out of it," He shrugged.

"I think I'll pass," Quinn said.

"Come on Quinn, we don't have to do anything you don't want to, I just don't want this to end at 11 O'Clock. I want to spend more time with you. This may be one of the last times we're ever together like this."

"Puck you've had plenty of time to spend with me. And now all of a sudden you're worried about losing me, you weren't worried about losing me when you were with Lauren."

"I'm a rock star babe, were all about the big butts. But it doesn't mean I ever stopped caring about you, besides, you dated Sam and Finn, what's your excuse?"

"I don't need an excuse, I just don't like you."

"Then why are you dancing so close to me right now?" He said, and as much as she wanted to come up with an ego-deflating comeback, she couldn't for the life of her think of one.

Luckily the silence was broken when Figgins took the stage again for yet another announcement. "And now for the moment we have all been waiting for," Figgins said, sounding less excited to be there than ever, "We will announce the results for the Prom King and Queen of McKinley High school, but first the nominees, for the Princesses, Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, and Brittany S. Pierce."

"Typical," Kurt said, rolling his eyes as the three princesses took the stage.

"And For the Princes, Samuel Evans, Finn Hudson and Michael Chang." Sam and Mike took the stage but Finn was nowhere to be found.

"Wait, where's Finn?" Mercedes said.

* * *

Finn and Rachel hadn't gone back to the prom since. Instead they had found a bed from the set of Hamlet, the spring play and were making proper use of it.

"I have to say this is a big step up from junior prom," Finn said coming up for air after ten straight minutes of post-coital making out. "I'm thinking this is going to be a thing with us."

"We have a lot of lost time to make up for," Rachel said, kissing him softly again.

"I'm sorry Rachel, about everything. Not just the whole prom thing, but everything else. I'm sorry that I couldn't make it work with you."

"Finn, I'm the one who cheated."

"I know and I was a wreak over it. But it didn't change the way I felt about you, as much as I wanted it to. I should have tried to understand."

"I was young and stupid," she shrugged.

"You're still young," he said, kissing her shoulder.

"But I'm not stupid."

"You were never stupid," Finn said before giving her another long kiss.

"Rachel?" he asked as their lips parted.

"Hmm?"

"Burt told me to ask you something, and it's going to sound a little weird."

"What is it?"

He hesitated a little before asking, "Why do you want to be with me?"

Rachel looked up at him, wide eyed, "Because I love you silly," She said, mussing his hair.

"But why? I mean, I know why I love you, you're smart, you're talented, you're determined, you're crazy but in sort of a hot way..."

"Finn, where is this coming from?" She said, looking concerned.

"I just need to know."

"Okay," She said, thinking it over a bit. "I love you because you're kind and sweet and adorable, and I love how deep down you always want to do the right thing, I love how you like me for who I am, I love how you light up when we sing together, and most of all I...

"What?"he said, a little ashamed to be enjoying the flattery that much.

"I love how you're the only person who makes me feel the way music does."

He smiled and kissed her eagerly, it was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to him, and the best part was he knew he felt exactly the same way.

"You're not sad that we're missing prom?" He said, moving away from her mouth and caressing her neck with light kisses.

"Not at all king Hamlet," She giggled.

"King? Oh my god, prom court." Finn said. looking at his watch.

"Well maybe if we hurry we'll still make it." Rachel said, sitting up.

"You know what?" Finn said. "It doesn't matter."

"The hell it doesn't," Rachel said, pushing him off and starting to scramble back into her dress. "This is your moment Finn, You have to be there, put your clothes back on right now."

"Okay, mom… wow it's really weird saying that to someone I just had sex with," Finn said, starting to get back into his clothes.

* * *

"Although it is customary to announce the Prom King first, since Finn Hudson is currently at large, we will start with the Queen," Figgins said, "the prom Queen of McKinley High is… Quinn Fabray!"

At the announcement of her name Quinn put on a smile and met Figgins to accept her crown.

"Wow, thank you all so much," Quinn said, accepting the mic from Figgins. "It really means a lot to me that you would pick me to be your Queen… and, I guess… that's it." Quinn took another step back wondering to herself if Puck was right all along.

"Well it looks like Finn Hudson will not be returning," Figgins said taking the mic. "We should probably be very concerned. Now for the prom king of McKinley High—

"Wait!" yelled Rachel entering the gym hand in hand with Finn, interrupting Figgins. "He's here, he's here!"

"I'm here!" Finn said as Rachel helped him make his way to the stage.

"Break a leg, um… I mean… something less insensitive." She said.

"Thanks," he said, giving her a lingering kiss before stumbling onto the stage. The crowd was a little taken aback by how disheveled he looked. His hair was a mess, his shirt was untucked and his tie hung loosely around his neck. If they hadn't known any better they would have suspected that he had just gone a few rounds with an angry bear, but Kurt knew better.

"Are you kidding me Rachel?" Kurt said to her, noticing that she had effectively ruined her updo.

"Shh, they're about to call Finn's name," Rachel said.

"And the prom King of McKinley high is… Finn Hudson!"

Rachel clapped enthusiastically as Finn went to accept his crown. It truly was his moment.

**Just so you don't think Finn and Rachel have some sort of time stopping powers, you should know that the first and second scene are taking place at the same time. Thank you again for reading and for all of your nice comments. Only three chapters to go, maybe four if I decide to include an epilogue.**


	8. Say Everything

**I'm sorry I'm such a geezer when it comes to my music choices in this fic (well, most of my fics), I'm just a sucker for the 80's. Shockingly, I'm not actually old. Also, Sorry for the super short chapter, it's really more filler than anything, the next one should be better, and longer.**

_love I get so lost, sometimes__  
__days pass and this emptiness fills my heart__  
__when I want to run away__  
__I drive off in my car__  
__but whichever way I go__  
__I come back to the place you are_

_all my instincts, they return__  
__and the grand facade, so soon will burn__  
__without a noise, without my pride__  
__I reach out from the inside__  
_

"I love this song," Rachel said dreamily as she and Finn danced, their bodies pressed against each other. With her head nestled in his broad chest she could hear his heartbeat through the music, she shut her eyes, enjoying the sound.

"Yeah, this is the one from that movie with the guy from _Hot Tub Time Machine_ right?" He said.

"_Say Anything_," She corrected. "But I think the song existed before the movie."

_love, I don't like to see so much pain__  
__so much wasted and this moment keeps slipping away__  
__I get so tired of working so hard for our survival__  
__I look to the time with you to keep me awake and alive__  
_

"You know I would do that for you right?" Finn said, after a few moments of silence.

"Do what?" She said looking up at him.

"Go with you, to New York, well it was Europe in the movie but you know what I mean," Finn said.

"I know you would if you could Finn," She said, smiling sweetly before laying her head back on his chest.

"Yeah…" he said, deflating. "If I could."

_in your eyes__  
__the light the heat__  
__in your eyes__  
__I am complete__  
__in your eyes__  
__I see the doorway to a thousand churches__  
__in your eyes__  
__the resolution of all the fruitless searches__  
__in your eyes__  
__I see the light and the heat__  
__in your eyes__  
__oh, I want to be that complete__  
__I want to touch the light,__  
__the heat I see in your eyes_

Kurt sat at his table, gloomily tracing the edge of the plastic cocktail glass with his finger. It was the last song. As it ended it was the first time that night that he could admit to himself that Blaine wasn't coming. Sure, he had no reason to believe that he would, but if there was one night to expect a big romantic surprise, this was it. But no big romantic surprise was coming, he knew that now.

"Hey Kurt, how're you holding up?" Mercedes said as she and Tre sat next to Kurt.

"I know it was stupid and unrealistic to think that he'd show," Kurt said. "But I just thought with all of the emails and phone calls and 3 hour IM sessions that maybe, just maybe there was still something there between us."

"How do you know there isn't?" Tre said, "I mean just because he didn't show up doesn't mean it's over right? Did he promise you he'd show?"

"Well… no, he was going to be in the states this week visiting some relatives but he never actually said he would come." Kurt sighed. "It was just one of those things I built up and imagined over and over again until I somehow convinced myself it would happen… it was stupid."

"It wasn't stupid Kurt," Mercedes said, putting a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. Kurt put his hand over hers and squeezed, finally managing a smile. "And Tre's right, if you still have feelings for him you shouldn't let this change that, just call him tomorrow, tell him how you feel."

"What are you losers moping about?" Puck said as he and Quinn sat down next to them.

"Clearly they're sad that they can't be as sensitive as you are," Quinn said sarcastically.

"Yeah, well, nobody's perfect," Puck said. "You okay dude?"

"You know what, yeah." Kurt said. "Come on you guys, let's go to this idiotic party."

* * *

Finn and Rachel sat together in the small booth, sharing a plate of late night pancakes as the others continued to the party.

"Finn I told you if you want to go to the party it's fine, I got over my Santana jealousy ages ago."

"And I told you that Santana's party will be going all night. No reason to be hungry when I get there."

"Somebody really needs to tell her that Jagermeister isn't a substitute for actual party food."

"Let's just hope everyone isn't already drunk when we get there." Finn said, shoveling another bite of pancakes into his mouth.

"Finn? Rachel?" A familiar voice said from behind them, when they turned their heads they both smiled giddily and got up out of their booths to greet him, this night just kept getting better.

**Let's see if you can figure out who Finn and Rachel ran into at the diner. I'm guessing most of you will have no trouble.**


	9. In The Air

"Are you sure it's okay that I'm tagging along? Santana never exactly took a shine to me," Blaine said as Finn drove him and Rachel to Santana's Party. Blaine had landed in Ohio with his parents less than an hour ago and decided to drown his disappointment at getting back late in a pile of flapjacks when Rachel and Finn found him and immediately conspired to get him to Santana's party.

"Santana hates everyone, trust me, it's cool," Finn said.

"Kurt is going to be so excited to see you." Rachel beamed.

"I don't know about that, I mean, the way he kept dropping hints about prom, I think part of him hoped I would be there," he said sheepishly.

"He did seem kind of down when we left him," Finn said.

"I tried to make it, and I wanted to call Kurt when my flight got delayed, but I left my cell at the Heathrow Tex Mex."

"I'm sure he'll understand," Finn said reassuringly.

"So, does this mean you and Kurt are still… you and Kurt?" Rachel said, raising her eyebrows excitedly.

Blaine shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, I mean, does he still even think of me that way?"

"Definitely," Finn and Rachel said simultaneously.

"Well then, I guess it was good luck that I had a craving for pancakes," Blaine said, a slight smile gracing his lips.

* * *

Quinn wasn't sure what had come over her, the fact that she was at Santana's party at all was bad enough, but to top it all off she found herself feeling anxious, anxious about the fact that she couldn't find Puck. But she couldn't help it. She wanted to tell him everything, about how right he was about her, about how empty she felt after being crowned queen and discovering how little it meant. But as much as she wanted to talk to him, she couldn't shake the feeling that she wanted to sleep with him even more, and it was driving her ever so slightly crazy.

"Hey Tina," Quinn said sauntering over to her and Mike.

"No, I haven't seen Puck," Tina said shortly.

"I just wanted to say hi," Quinn replied defensively.

"Why don't you ask Kurt, they were in the same Limo." Mike said.

Deciding against defending herself further, Quinn turned away slyly and walked up to Kurt, who had seemed to cheer up some since he left the prom and was busy going through digital prom photos with Mercedes.

"Hey Kurt, Mercedes," Quinn said.

"He's on the balcony," Kurt said, not looking up from the camera. "Oh my god what kind of face is Tre making." He said over to Mercedes, laughing and pointing at the screen and no longer acknowledging Quinn.

Quinn felt a little embarrassed that her Puck-lust was so obvious, still she was grateful for the intel. She headed up the stairs, hoping that Kurt was right. Sure enough, there he was, swigging his beer and looking out over Santana's massive yard.

"What took you so long?" Puck said, turning to face her.

"Okay, you win. I'm here," She said, giving him an unintentionally flirtatious half-smile.

"I knew you couldn't resist the Puckster," he said cockily.

"Okay, just for laughs, do you think you could try a little sincerity?" she said. "I mean, it's the least you can do with me swallowing my pride and showing my face here."

"Sincerity huh?" Puck said rubbing his chin ponderously.

"Yeah, sincerity," She said inching toward him seductively.

"Do you want to find a room and get it on?" He said.

"I think you can do a little better than that," she said, weaving his tie between her fingers.

"Okay, do you want to find a room and… make love," he said, groaning and rolling his eyes a bit at the last part.

"See, was that so hard?" she said wrapping her arms around his neck before pressing her lips to his.

* * *

It was a little after midnight when Finn and Rachel finally arrived at the party with their surprise guest in tow. After greeting everyone and graciously accepting their warm welcomes back into the country Blaine skirted off to find Kurt, hoping that he was in a forgiving mood.

"Blaine, is that you?" said a familiar voice from behind him.

"Mercedes!" Blaine said, turning to greet his old friend with a warm hug.

"I can't believe you're here, Kurt is going to flip."

"How is he, or better yet where is he?" Blaine said, looking around.

"He went to get more punch but he should be—

"I'm right here," Kurt said, interrupting Mercedes.

Blaine looked toward his ex boyfriend, standing across the room, looking at him as if he couldn't quite believe he was really there.

"Kurt," Blaine said smiling warmly at him. "I'm sorry I'm late."

"You came," Kurt said approaching him hesitantly.

"I wanted to make your prom, but everything that could have gone wrong did. I got here so late I thought it would be better to just call you in the morning so we could meet for 'I'm sorry' coffee but then I ran into Finn and Rach—

Blaine didn't get to finish talking, but as Kurt kissed him he thought to himself that there were worse ways to be cut off mid-speech.

"Oh my god I'm going to cry," Rachel said, smiling and dramatically fanning her eyes as she witnessed the reunited couple.

"Yeah this is the first time I've ever seen them kiss, I always thought it would be weird with them both being guys and stuff but I'm sort of okay with it," Finn said, shrugging, "It's nice seeing Kurt happy."

"Come on," Rachel said, starting out of the room.

"Where are we going?" Finn said, following behind without protest.

"Love is in the air Finn, I for one aim to take advantage."

As soon as they entered the empty hallway Rachel grabbed Finn by the lapels and kissed him eagerly

"You know, I'm really glad I changed my mind about prom," Finn said breathlessly as he reached for the nearest door handle.

"Me too," she said as they stumbled into the room.

_"Oh my god! "_

_"What the hell!"_

Finn and Rachel broke their embrace and frantically shot their glance toward the couple already occupying the bed that they had intended to use themselves.

"Puck?" Rachel said, surprised.

"Quinn?" Finn said, even more surprised.

"I'm sorry but is knocking like a foreign concept to you?" Quinn said angrily as she pulled the sheets up over her bare chest.

"Sorry," Finn said trying to stifle his laughter as he backed out of the room and Rachel closed it behind them.

"Okay, that was unexpected," Finn said.

"It's like I said," Rachel said, giggling, "Love is in the air."

**Good job guessing Blaine you guys. One chapter plus an epilogue to go.**


	10. Distance

Finn pried his sleepy eyes open as the morning sunshine peeked through the window, he squinted and shielded his eyes with one hand before flipping around to avoid the harsh rays. It wasn't until he turned over that he noticed what he was sleeping on, or more like whom.

"Hey Rachel," he said groggily before closing his eyes once more.

"Finn, it's morning, I'm sure Santana's parents aren't going to be too happy with us taking over their couch," Rachel said gently, combing Finn's messy hair with her fingers.

"Just five more minutes," He murmured into Rachel's lap.

"Alright, time to jet giganteen," Finn jerked awake at the sound of Santana's voice and the feeling of his tuxedo jacket hitting him on the side of the face. He looked up at her, still clad in her prom getup and looking pretty annoyed. He sat up and didn't even take the time to yawn and stretch before grabbing Rachel's hand, taking his crutches and starting out of there.

"Great Party Santana," Finn said before heading out the door.

* * *

Rachel didn't want to leave Finn's car. She had just spent the most fantastic night of her life with the boy that only a few hours ago she thought she had lost forever, and for some reason she couldn't explain, she felt like stepping out of that car would mean losing him again, if not right away, than one day.

"I had an amazing time Finn, even if it started a little questionably," Rachel said, trying not to sound as sad as she felt.

Finn leaned in to kiss his prom date goodbye, lingering a little longer than Kurt felt was necessary.

"Um, Finn I'm pretty sure our parents are still wondering where we are," Kurt said politely from the back seat.

"Sorry," Finn said to Kurt as he broke the kiss. "So Rachel, I'll see you later?"

Rachel simply smiled and gave him one more quick kiss on the lips. "Bye Finn," She said before hopping out of his car and disappearing into her house.

"So, I can safely say this night turned out about 100 times better than expected," Finn said with a smile on his lips as he drove toward home.

"Tell me about it." Kurt said, climbing into the front seat next to Finn. "I can't believe one of my stupid fantasies about Blaine sort of came true."

"So, does this mean you're back together?"

"Well, he's going pre-law at NYU, I don't see any reason why we shouldn't keep in touch," Kurt said with a shrug that betrayed the dreamy look on his face.

"Everything's all about New York I guess," Finn sighed.

"I'm sorry Finn, I didn't mean to sound insensitive," He said, putting a hand on Finn's shoulder.

"It's cool, I mean, I know what me and Rachel are up against. We were worlds apart in the same town for almost two years and we still managed to work it out somehow. Why should us being apart physically make any difference?"

"Who are you trying to convince Finn?" Kurt said.

"No, don't start that again, what about you and Blaine? You were on different continents and you never forgot each other."

"Finn, less than 24 hours ago you were totally convinced that you and Rachel couldn't possibly be together with you in Ohio and her in New York, I'm just trying to figure out what changed all of a sudden, that's all.

"Nothing changed, I freaked out a little, but I got over it."

"I see," Kurt said, stroking his chin. "So you really want to be with Rachel?"

"Of course."

"Then maybe you should try _being_ with Rachel."

Finn looked over at Kurt for the few seconds they stopped at the stop sign. "Are you saying I should follow her?"

"Well it's not like there's anything for you here. I'm just saying that if you really love her then you should find a way."

"It's so easy just to say go to New York, what about money Kurt?"

"What _about_ money?" Kurt replied flippantly. "Have you even tried asking our parents?"

"If I had gotten into college there than I'm sure they'd be all for it, but they aren't going to spring for an apartment just so I can go to Junior college in NYC."

"Why are you being so practical about this Finn? Were you not in the same car with me a minute ago, did you not see her face when she got out?"

Finn shrugged, "It seemed… Rachel-like."

"She is still terrified of losing you, and you're not giving her a whole lot of reasons to feel differently. She may put on this strong front all of the time but when it comes down to it she…" Kurt trailed off, looking for the words.

"She what?" Finn said.

"She needs you Finn," Kurt finally said.

Finn mulled over his words for a second. "Well it's not like she's going to be alone Kurt, I mean, she has you right?"

Kurt looked at Finn with noticeable sadness in his blue eyes. "Finn," He said carefully, "Did you ever stop to think that maybe I need you too?"

Finn stopped the car in front of his house, knitting his brow in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I'm saying. You're my brother and in a lot of ways my best friend, and it's just going to be me and Rachel against the big bad city in a couple of months, we're going to get eaten alive and you know it." Kurt continued. "So I'm going to come right out and say it… I need my brother."

"Why didn't you tell me any of this?" Finn said sympathetically.

Kurt shrugged. "I know you're going through a hard time and I didn't want to make it all about me, but it's not anymore. It's about Rachel too, and more than anything it's about you."

"How?"

"What's going to happen when you're off of those crutches and you can't feel sorry for yourself anymore? Do you really think you'll be happy here?" Kurt said. "You may not be able to play sports anymore but you have so much else going for you and you're just wasting it."

Finn tried to take offence at Kurt's statement but he couldn't help but feel that he was right.

"I'm going to miss you too you know," Finn said sadly before getting out of the car and leaving Kurt alone with his thoughts.

**First Day of Fall Semester, Julliard School Girl's Dorm.**

"God, what do you have in this thing, bricks?" Blaine said, setting Rachel's oversized box down by her bed. "I'm starting to think you're punishing me."

"Of course I'm punishing you, I'm still mad at you for not letting me move in with you guys."

"_You_, in Brooklyn?" Kurt said, "yeah, that'll be happening."

"What's with this boy's club nonsense anyway? What makes you think you can hold your own better than I can?" She said with her hands on her hips.

"I'm sure you'll love the dorms, you're getting the whole college experience," Kurt said.

"You mean the college experience you passed up to move into some crummy apartment in Brooklyn with some random guy?" Rachel snapped back.

"Trust me he's really nice. You'll love him," Blaine said slyly.

Rachel glared at Blaine, "Okay, what is it you guys aren't telling me?" Before Rachel could get her answer, her phone rang. "It's Finn. I have to take this but I'm not finished with you yet," she continued, still glaring while she answered her phone.

"Hey Finn," she answered.

"Hey babe, are you settling in alright?"

"Just fine, my dads are downstairs canoodling with the other parents and Blaine and Kurt are helping me with some boxes." She said, forever keeping up her brave front in the midst of missing Finn. "So when are you going to come visit me anyway?"

"Are you that impatient? You just got there."

"Come on, I need a date or I'm going to go crazy," She said in a cute, pleading voice.

"Well, let's just say it's sooner than you'd think," Finn said.

"Okay is it cryptic language day or something—

Rachel couldn't get the rest of the words out before she was tackled from behind. She turned around, startled to see Finn sliding his phone closed and smiling mischievously at her.

"Oh my god Finn!" She said, throwing her arms around him. "You jerk, why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"What, do you have something against surprises?" Finn said.

She turned toward Kurt and Blaine, "And I'm guessing you knew something about this?"

"We know all, we see all," Kurt said passively.

"Don't your classes start Monday? How long can you stay?" She said, turning her attention back towards Finn.

"Well," Finn said. "I was think somewhere along the lines of… forever."

Rachel stared up at him, dumbfounded. "Is this a joke?"

"Nope," No joke, Blaine said.

"Rachel, meet our new roommate," Kurt said, "His name is Finn Hudson. He's going to be studying athletic training at CUNY next year, he's currently unemployed but after months of begging, his parents agreed to pick up his slack until he finds a job."

"Didn't we tell you you'd love him?" Blaine continued.

"Rachel looked back up at Finn, tears in her eyes and a beaming smile on her face.

"You were right, I do love him."

**That's all folks, stay tuned for the epilogue.**


	11. Epilogue

"What's this one?" Rachel said, pointing out a spot on the anatomy chart she had hung with care in Finn's apartment.

"Anterior cruciate ligament," Finn said without effort.

"Good, and this one?"

"Posterior cruciate ligament," he said, again without effort.

"Good, and this—

"Patellar tendon," he said cutting her off whilst rolling his eyes a little.

Rachel set down her laser pointer and put her hands on her hips, "Well if you're not going to take this seriously I don't know why I should bother helping you prepare."

"I am prepared, I've been prepared for the last week, but I just got off of an eight hour shift at the restaurant and I really don't feel like looking at a bunch of body parts that aren't yours."

Rachel smiled bashfully. "Well, I think we can arrange something," she said, sauntering over to him as she unbuttoned her cardigan.

"Awesome," he said, allowing her to straddle his lap.

"I really would love nothing better than to take you to your bedroom and make mind blowing love to you right now," she leaned in towards him, her face so close to his that he could feel the warmth of her breath. "If you can tell me the average full recovery time for a torn ACL."

Finn rolled his eyes, "two to four months,"

"My boyfriend is so smart," she said, kissing him.

"Only because you ride my ass constantly, I really only put up with it for the sex." He joked, hoisting her up. He may not have been able to play football anymore, but still being able to carry his girlfriend to his bedroom was more than enough consolation.

"Hello my lovelies," Kurt said, coming through the front door at the worst possible moment. "It's Thursday night, you know what night that is."

"Crap, Meryl Streep night." Finn said disappointedly as he set Rachel down. He noticed the crestfallen look on Kurt's face at his reaction "I mean… yay, Meryl Streep night."

"Too late," Blaine said coming in behind Kurt. "The damage is done."

"I'm psyched, really," Finn said unconvincingly, taking the six pack of cokes from Blaine.

"So, is this an all boys thing or can I stay?" Rachel said.

"Does Meryl Streep night sound like an all boys thing?" Blaine said.

"You're not allowed to make fun of me, not after I agreed to _Death Becomes Her_ over _The Devil Wears Prada_," Kurt said.

"Anyway," Blaine said, rolling his eyes. "It wouldn't be a party without you Rachel."

"Yay, I'll make the popcorn," Rachel beamed before scampering towards the kitchen with Kurt following behind.

"Great, my girlfriend isn't the least bit upset about giving up sex in favor Meryl Streep," Finn said, annoyed.

"Trust me, you'll like this movie, it has Bruce Willis," Blaine said. "Plus Goldie Hawn gets a hole the size of a pancake shot through her torso."

Finn scoffed a little and stood there with his arms crossed. "Okay, I'll admit that sounds awesome." He finally said, defeated.

"Sweet, come lend us a hand in the kitchen then roomy." Blaine said, clapping him on the back before starting towards the kitchen.

"Oh my god I almost forgot," Kurt said, temporarily abandoning his chex mix making duties. "I was on the phone with Mercedes today catching up on the latest Lima gossip and you'll never believe what happened."

"Does anything interesting ever happen in Lima?" Blaine said.

"Would you call Puck and Quinn eloping interesting?"

"Shut up!" Rachel said, shocked.

"No way," Finn added, amused.

"I'm dead serious, it was during spring break in Vegas. Apparently Santana procured some very effective fake IDs and they both got completely loaded and hit the first chapel they could find."

"My god, how many drunken mistakes is she going to make with that guy," Finn said.

"So, are they getting it annulled?" Rachel asked.

"That's where it gets even better, they're actually going to try making it work," Blaine said.

"I give it six months," Kurt said cynically.

"I don't know, I think they have as good a shot as any," Blaine said.

"It's sort of sweet actually," Rachel added

"Yeah, and it's not like Puck is going to find someone who can take his crap better than Quinn, or vice versa for that matter," Finn said.

"You guys are such hopeless romantics," Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

"You are too, admit it," Blaine said, mussing Kurt's hair playfully.

Kurt simply shrugged and went back to making his Chex Mix.

"I can't believe Quinn got married before me," Rachel said.

"That's what you're taking away from that story?" Finn asked, raising his eyebrows at her.

"What, you're saying you haven't thought about marrying me?" Rachel said fluttering her eyelashes at him cutely.

"I'm 19 years old babe, I love you and all but I'm nowhere near ready for that kind of thing yet."

"I guess I'm not either," she said, shrugging. "But someday, right?"

Finn put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah, someday."

**The End**

**Thanks a million for reading, you guys are the best. And you'll be happy to know that as of yesterday's episode I not only ship the version of finchel that lives in my fanfics, I ship the version on the show again too, let's hope it lasts. God bless Brad Falchuk.**


End file.
